1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acrylic rubber composition.
2. Background Information
Because they have excellent mechanical properties as well as excellent electrical insulation properties and an excellent oil resistance, etc., acrylic rubbers are used with good results in, for example, automobile parts, etc. However, this type of rubber suffers from a poor roll workability or processability. It also suffers from a slow vulcanization rate, and, in order to bring vulcanization to completion, a lengthy secondary vulcanization must be conducted after primary vulcanization.
Methods for producing silicone rubber powder are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,670, issued May 10, 1988, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,765, issued June 7, 1988, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,454, issued Aug. 2, 1988, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,564, issued July 18, 1989.